SAYONARA
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [CANON] - [1shoot] / Sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata. SAYONARA. Itulah kata menyedihkan yang diucapkannya. /"Sayonara Hime. Ai shite iru ..."/ "Tidaakk ... Jangan tinggalkan aku!"/ Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**Hai hai minna ...**

**Ketemu lagi sama mell disini ^_^**

**Kali ini aku mencoba membuat pair Hinata dengan Minato. **

**Udah lama sih pengen fanfic dengan pair ini, dan baru sekarang direalisasikan.**

**Cuma dalam beberapa jam saja aku menyelesaikan fanfic ini, jadi mohon maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan.**

**Ini sekaligus request dari temanku.**

**Ok deh tak usah berlama-lama lagi, here we go ...**

* * *

**SAYONARA**

**By : Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRING : Minato Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga**

**WARNING : CANON, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, Hinata dan Minato disini umurnya tak jauh berbeda (Minato 18 tahun dan Hinata 17 tahun)**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sayonara © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata. SAYONARA. Itulah kata menyedihkan yang diucapkannya. /"Sayonara Hime. Ai shite iru ..."/ "Tidaakk ... Jangan tinggalkan aku!"/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HINATA POV**

"Hey, jangan menangis! Wajahmu jadi terlihat jelek kalau kau menangis."

Ucapan itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya. Dan untuk pertama kali pulalah kami dipertemukan oleh Tuhan. Di sebuah tempat yang tak disangka, dalam keadaan yang tak terduga. Kami bertemu di danau dekat hutan—jauh dari desa tempatku tinggal.

Ketika aku sedang terpuruk. Tempat itulah yang selalu aku datangi untuk menyendiri dari keramaian serta menenangkan diri dari kegelisahan, kekecewaan, dan kesedihan. Sehingga perasaanku bisa menjadi lebih baik nantinya setelah menghabiskan waktu disana.

Namun siapa sangka, aku bertemu dengan seseorang disana. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai senyuman hangat, ucapan yang menenangkan, dan berwajah tampan. Ia mempunyai warna rambut yang cerah, secerah senyum dan ekspresi wajahnya. Aku suka saat melihatnya tersenyum, apalagi saat ia berceloteh mengenai sesuatu hal yang pada akhirnya membuatku tertawa—melupakan segala rasa sedih yang sempat mendera.

Awalnya aku tak begitu suka saat ia berada di tempat rahasiaku. Seharusnya tempat ini tak ada yang tahu selain aku. Namun nyatanya kini ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kami menjadi dekat. Aku mulai menerima keberadaannya, aku mulai merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan aku suka menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Seperti sore hari ini.

Kami duduk saling berdampingan di pinggir danau dengan kedua kaki dicelupkan ke dalam air. Merasakan dingin dan segarnya air yang memanjakan kaki kami. Kegiatan ini selalu kami lakukan, berbicara sembari menikmati keindahan alam. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih karena keberadaan ia disampingku.

"Hinata-chan …" Suara lembutnya memanggil namaku.

"Iya?" Tanggapku seraya menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu tiga permintaan." Ujarnya membuat dahiku mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku meminta kejelasan.

"Aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu. Coba sebutkan apa saja permintaanmu! Aku akan berusaha untuk mengabulkan semuanya." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan sembari mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Hn, biar aku pikir-pikir dulu." Kataku memasang gaya berpikir dengan jari telunjuk memegangi dahi.

"Pikirlah baik-baik! Kalau sudah, nanti beritahu aku ya." Ia masih tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambutku lembut.

"Kau aneh sekali hari ini." Gumamku merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang berbeda darinya.

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja!"

"Aishh … Kau ini." Ia mendengus kesal namun senyumannya masih terpasang di wajahnya yang tampan.

Kami kembali melemparkan pandangan keatas langit sore yang saat itu nampak indah dengan warna keemasan yang menakjubkan karena sang mentari akan segera pulang ke peraduannya.

**10 menit berlalu.**

"Jadi apa permintaanmu, Hinata-chan?" Tanyanya memecah keheningan.

"Hn? Kau serius akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Permintaanku yang pertama, aku ingin pergi ke pesta kembang api bersamamu. Permintaanku yang kedua, aku ingin makan ramen dan escream bersamamu. Dan permintaan yang ketiga, aku ingin….." Aku menghentikan ucapanku sejenak membuatnya menatap tak sabar, menunggu kelanjutan kata yang akan keluar dari mulutku.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya tak sabar.

"Aku simpan untuk nanti saja." Ujarku sembari mengerlingkan sebelah mata bermaksud untuk menggodanya.

"Aishh … Kau ini selalu saja membuatku penasaran." Dengusnya merasa kesal.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kesalnya yang menurutku sangat lucu.

"Baiklah. Sudah waktunya pulang." Ia bangkit dari duduknya—mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

Dengan senang hati aku menerima uluran tangannya. Kami pun berjalan bersama meninggalkan tempat itu, hingga berpisah di persimpangan jalan karena rumah kami yang berbeda arah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

**DUAARR**

**DUAARR**

**DUAARR**

Suara kembang api begitu memekakan telinga namun sangat indah. Melihat cahaya terang yang menyebar menyinari langit malam merupakan suatu hal yang mengagumkan. Apalagi jika kita menikmati momen itu bersama orang yang berarti dan kita sayangi.

Decak kekaguman keluar dari mulut semua orang. Termasuk seorang gadis berambut indigo yang terus memperlihatkan senyum manisnya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Sedangkan pemuda disampingnya masih memandangi wajah si gadis penuh minat dan kekaguman akan ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna baginya bahkan lebih indah dari segala hal yang ada di dunia—tempatnya berada.

"Indah sekali … Aku harap ini tak cepat berakhir." Ujar si gadis.

"Iya sangat indah dan sempurna." Ujar pemuda itu dalam arti dan maksud yang berbeda.

"Minato-kun …" Panggilnya begitu lembut seraya menatap kearah pemuda yang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

Lavender bertemu dengan safir.

"_Arigatou …_" Lanjutnya lagi sembari mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi pemuda pirang itu.

"….." Minato terkejut dan salah tingkah menerima kecupan tak terduga itu. Sudah dipastikan wajahnya kini memerah bagaikan kulit bayi yang baru saja lahir.

Ia tersenyum dibalas senyuman canggung dari Minato yang masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Hinata-chan …" Kini Minato yang memanggil namanya.

"Iya?"

Minato menggenggam tangan Hinata, perlahan menarik pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian berbisik pelan tepat di telinganya: "Pejamkan matamu sebentar!"

"Hn? Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Lakukan saja!" Bisiknya lirih.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Hinata mengikuti apa yang ia katakan. Tanpa berpikir macam-macam. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Minato mempunyai kejutan, seperti di dalam cerita roman picisan yang selalu dibacanya. Bahwa ketika seorang gadis diminta untuk memejamkan mata oleh seorang pemuda, ketika membuka mata dihadapannya dipastikan akan ada sebuah kotak kecil beludru berisi cincin indah yang menandakan bahwa si pemuda melamar si gadis.

Mengingat hal itu, wajah Hinata merona bahkan ia sedikit tersenyum ketika membayangkan kejadian di dalam roman picisan itu akan terjadi padanya malam ini.

**CUPP**

Rona merah di wajahnya semakin kentara saat merasakan sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Ia ingin membuka mata, namun Minato melarangnya. Pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk tetap memejamkan mata. Dan entah mengapa, ia tak bisa menolak hal tersebut. Ketika untuk kedua kalinya sesuatu yang lunak dan basah itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya perlahan dan lembut penuh dengan perasaan.

Untuk beberapa saat saja mereka saling memagut. Mengalirkan semua perasaan melalui sentuhan bibir mereka. Tanpa banyak kata, tanpa banyak suara, mereka hanya mengungkapkan semua perasaan mereka melalui bahasa tubuh serta irama detak jantung yang terdengar indah mengiringi suasana romantis yang tercipta tanpa sengaja.

Di bawah naungan langit malam bertabur bintang dan semarak letusan kembang api yang menambah keindahan, mereka saling membuka diri serta mengungkapkan semua rasa yang selama ini terpendam.

**X X X**

"Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Minato pada gadisnya yang kini tengah berbaring santai di pangkuannya.

Mereka berada di taman, tak jauh dari tempat perayaan pesta kembang api tadi.

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk. "Aku sangat bahagia. _Arigatou_, Minato-kun." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"_Yokatta_." Ujar Minato tersenyum lega.

"Minato-kun …"

"Hm?"

"_Ai shite iru_." Ungkap Hinata malu-malu.

"_Ai shite iru_." Balas Minato dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar sexy. Ia tersenyum lembut sembari membelai kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang.

"Minato-kun, kau mau tahu apa permintaanku yang ketiga?"

"Tentu saja. Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya." Ujar Hinata penuh kesungguhan yang terpancar dari sinar kedua bola mata lavendernya diiringi senyum manis yang menggetarkan hati.

"Hm, tanpa kau minta pun aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, kau adalah wanita yang sangat berarti bagiku." Ujar Minato lirih sembari menisbikan jarah wajah dan bibir mereka.

Mereka pun kembali merasakan manisnya berciuman.

Ciuman yang lembut, hangat, dan penuh perasaan cinta. Bukan karena nafsu belaka.

"Hinata-chan …" Bisik Minato di sela ciumannya.

"Iya?"

"Bibirmu manis sekali, aku menyukainya." Gumam Minato tersenyum menggoda membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata.

"Berhentilah menggodaku!" Hinata memukul pelan dada pemuda itu.

"Apa ini karena ada sisa es cream yang tadi kau makan ya?" Minato nampak berpikir dan menjauhkan dirinya.

"Hm mungkin juga."

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang jelas terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MINATO POV**

Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya kalau kami telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersamanya sangatlah berarti bahkan kubingkai indah di dalam hati serta pikiranku. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan semua kejadian malam itu. Semuanya terasa begitu indah dan membahagiakan. Terima kasih Tuhan, karena kehendak-Mu lah semua itu terjadi.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, aku akan segera sampai di depan ruangan Hokage. Perlahan aku membuka pintu, menampakkan sosok lelaki tua yang begitu aku hormati. Ialah Sang Godaime Hokage di desa Konoha—desa tempat tinggalku.

"Duduklah, Minato!" Perintahnya yang dengan segera kuikuti.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Tanyaku to the point setelah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Ini adalah hal yang sangat penting menyangkut keselamatan semua orang di desa kita bahkan bagi umat manusia." Ujar Hokage menunjukkan wajah yang begitu serius.

"Baik."

Hokage pun menjelaskan semuanya. Dan aku mendengarkan semua yang ia katakan dengan seksama dan penuh perhatian.

**X X X**

"Minato-kun …" Suara lembutnya mengalun indah di telingaku. Saat menoleh kearah suara itu, bisa kulihat seorang gadis berparas malaikat sedang berdiri di belakangku dengan senyuman manisnya yang selalu aku kagumi.

"Kemarilah, Hinata-chan!" Ujarku sembari melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya berjalan mendekat.

"Mengapa mengajakku bertemu disini?" Tanyanya setelah berdiri disampingku.

Ia pasti heran karena tiba-tiba saja aku mengajaknya bertemu disini, bukan di tempat biasa kami bertemu. Kini kami berada di pusat desa. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersamanya sebelum besok pergi menjalankan misi yang diberikan Hokage.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersamamu." Ujarku seraya menggenggam tangannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Jadi kemana tujuan pertama kita?"

"Terserah kau, _Hime_. Hari ini aku adalah pelayanmu, jadi apapun yang kau inginkan aku akan mengikutinya."

"Kau aneh sekali, Minato-kun." Ujarnya polos merasa heran dengan sikapku.

"Hehehe meskipun aku aneh, tapi kau sangat mencintaiku kan _Hime_?" Tanyaku mulai melancarkan aksi menggoda.

"Te-tentu saja. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Ia menarik tanganku dengan rona tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan aku sangat menyukai itu.

Kami mengunjungi berbagai tempat. Mulai dari kedai ramen, kedai es cream, sampai toko pernak-pernik dan pakaian. Ia membelikanku banyak barang, kebanyakan perlengkapan rumah yang memang sangat minim di rumahku. Seperti gelas, mangkuk, dan lain sebagainya.

Aku sangat bahagia. Bahkan aku berpikir, kami terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri ketika berbelanja seperti ini. Dan aku menjadi tidak sabar, ingin segera menjadikan ia sebagai istriku—wanita yang akan menemaniku hingga akhir waktu.

"Minato-kun, kemarilah!" Ia memanggil, membuatku kembali ke alam nyata—terbangun dari lamunan sesaatku.

"Ada apa, _Hime_?"

"Tutup matamu!" Pintanya membuat dahiku mengernyit sampai pikiran aneh sempat melintas dalam pikiranku.

Apa jangan-jangan ia akan menciumku? Di tempat umum seperti ini? Yang benar saja. Tapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Malah aku sangat menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah." Akupun memejamkan mata sesuai permintaannya. Detak jantungku tak menentu, rona merah muncul dengan sendirinya di wajahku.

Ia memegang tanganku, kemudian menyimpan sesuatu di telapak tanganku. Sesaat kemudian tak ada sentuhan lembut dan hangat di bibirku yang sejak tadi aku tunggu. _Hime_, apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?

"Minato-kun, bukalah matamu sekarang!" Perintahnya lagi.

Perlahan kubuka mata, sedikit mengernyitkan dahi bingung ketika melihat sebuah benda berupa jimat yang kini berada dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Itu adalah jimat pelindung. Jadi kau harus selalu membawanya kemanapun ya. Itu adalah hadiah dariku, untukmu." Ujarnya menjelaskan sembari tersenyum.

"_Arigatou, Hime_." Ujarku tersenyum canggung—merasa bodoh karena sempat berpikir dan berharap hal yang macam-macam tadi.

_Minato Baka._

**X X X**

**NORMAL POV**

"_Sayonara, Hime._ _Ai_ _shite iru._"

"Tidaakk ….."

"_Sayonara …_"

"Tidak…! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah, dengan bibir bergetar ketakutan. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

"Minato-kun …" Gumam Hinata lirih disertai isak tangis kecil yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Kami-sama lindungilah Minato-kun! Aku mohon lindungilah ia selalu." Gumam Hinata sendu di tengah isak tangisnya—menggumamkan sebuah doa kepada Sang Pencipta untuk keselamatan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin tak akan berpamitan dulu padanya, Minato?" Tanya pemuda berambut perak pada orang disampingnya.

"Iya. Inilah yang terbaik, Kakashi." Jawab Minato pasti. Meski dalam hati kecilnya ia merasa sangat sedih meninggalkan Hinata tanpa kata perpisahan terlebih dahulu.

Bagaimanapun juga ia tahu resiko dalam menjalankan misi ini. Nyawa taruhannya. Misi ini bukanlah misi tingkat rendah. Ia dan rekan-rekannya akan melawan makhluk berkekuatan luar biasa yang mampu menghancurkan dunia. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap agar misinya berhasil kemudian kembali ke desanya, bertemu dengan gadisnya, melamarnya, hidup bahagia bersamanya hingga maut memisahkan mereka.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Ujar Minato dengan suara tegas dan wibawa. Ia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda ketika sedang melaksanakan tugasnya—terutama jika sedang berada di medan perang. Hanya di hadapan Hinata ia menjadi pribadi yang aneh, jauh dari sifat aslinya. Ia terkadang menjadi kekanakan dan pervert ketika sedang bersama gadis itu. Entahlah, iapun tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Minato dan Kakashi bergegas meninggalkan desa bersama pasukan anbu lainnya dengan jumlah yang banyak menuju ke tempat dimana makhluk itu diprediksikan akan melakukan penyerangan pertama.

_Desa Sunagakure._

Itulah tujuan mereka.

'Tunggulah aku kembali, _Hime_.' Gumam Minato dalam hati tanpa menghentikan gerakannya melompati pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh di depan.

**X X X**

"Minato-kun …" Hinata gelisah mencari-cari keberadaan pemuda itu. Bahkan ia telah pergi ke rumahnya, namun ia tak menemukan apapun disana.

"Genma-san, apa kau melihat Minato-kun?" Tanya Hinata ketika telah sampai di depan batas pos penjagaan desa.

"Hm, ia pergi melaksanakan misi bersama Kakashi memimpin anggota anbu lainnya." Jelas Genma membuat mata gadis itu terbelalak—terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"A-apaaa? Kemana mereka pergi?" Hinata kembali bertanya dengan raut wajah panik dan gelisah.

"Desa Sunagakure. Lebih baik kau jangan—" Ucapan Genma tak dilanjutkan karena si gadis yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya telah melesat pergi dengan cepat meninggalkannya.

Yang sudah dipastikan ia akan menyusul kekasihnya.

"Gawat, matilah aku!" Genma hanya bisa facepalm dan sweatdrop mengingat ucapan Minato sesaat sebelum ia pergi.

'Jangan sampai Hinata mengetahui hal ini. Kalau sampai ia tahu dan menyusulku kesana, maka kau akan terima hadiah dariku. Yang kujamin tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidupmu.' Tukas Minato memperlihatkan senyuman yang menakutan—terkesan mematikan, penuh dengan ancaman.

"Kami-sama … Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti?" Gumam Genma lemah membayangkan kemarahan Minato nanti saat kembali.

**X X X**

Minato, Kakashi, dan anggota anbu lainnya sedang dalam pertarungan sengit sekarang. Mereka berusaha keras melawan makhluk berbulu berwarna oranye raksasa yang telah meluluh lantahkan desa Sunagakure. Banyak penduduk desa itu yang menjadi korban, bahkan sampai kehilangan nyawanya. Setelah pengevakuasian, sebagian penduduk yang selamat segera diungsikan ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Tak hanya ninja dari Konoha yang ikut bertarung, ninja dari Sunagakure pun banyak yang terjun dalam pertarungan. Mereka saling membantu dan bahu-membahu agar bisa mengalahkan makhluk kuat dan berbahaya itu.

"Kakashi, awas!" Teriak Minato mengingatkan saat makhluk itu melakukan serangan pada rekannya.

"Arghhh …" Erang Kakashi yang terlambat menghindari serangan. Ia terpental jatuh diatas tanah dengan luka cukup parah.

Rekan-rekannya yang lain banyak yang tumbang. Melihat hal itu membuat Minato sempat dilanda kebingungan, namun dalam pikirannya terlintas sesuatu hal yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

'Baiklah. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya.' Batin Minato.

Ia menggenggam jimat pemberian Hinata seraya menciumnya sekilas kemudian bergumam: "Kami-sama, lindungilah aku!"

**X X X**

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk memudahkan ia melacak keberadaan Minato. Kini perasaannya tak menentu. Gelisah, khawatir, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ia sungguh takut kejadian yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya semalam benar-benar akan terjadi. Ia sungguh tak akan mampu jika kehilangan Minato, ia tak bisa jika harus hidup tanpa pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah menjadi bagian dari jiwanya.

"Minato-kun …" Hinata terus menyebut namanya. Ia mempercepat laju gerakannya—melompati pepohonan yang membawanya semakin dekat ke tempat dimana Minato berada.

Ia bisa merasakan cakra Minato, dan beberapa cakra lainnya. Bahkan ada cakra yang begitu besar dan terkesan menakutkan. Bukan cakra yang dimiliki ninja atau manusia biasa. Cakra ini lebih mirip seperti cakra milik monster atau makhluk berbahaya sejenisnya.

"Tidak … Ini tidak mungkin terjadi." Ujar Hinata mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa yang terjadi ini tidak mungkin sama dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya semalam.

"Minato-kun …" Pekik Hinata ketika melihat pemuda itu tengah terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit dengan makhluk raksasa itu.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar hebat, keringat pun membasahi wajahnya. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Minato sedang mati-matian bertarung melawan makhluk itu. Sama persis dengan apa yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi.

"Minato-kun …" Teriak Hinata seraya berlari mendekat kearah kekacauan yang tengah terjadi.

"Hinata-chan …" Minato sangat terkejut melihat keberadaan gadisnya di tempat ini. "Jangan mendekat! Cepat pergi darisini!" Teriak Minato penuh penekanan. Ia masih berusaha melawan makhluk itu.

Kini konsentrasinya terpecah menjadi dua. Antara gadisnya dan lawan yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri." Ujar Hinata keras kepala. Kini ia semakin mendekat kearahnya.

'Tck, bagaimana ini? Aku harus segera melakukan jurus itu sebelum terlambat.' Pikir Minato di tengah kegelisahannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya. Sebuah jurus yang telah ia siapkan untuk melawan makhluk tersebut. Jurus yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh sebagian ninja saja, termasuk dirinya. Jurus ini berguna untuk menyegel siluman rubah yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"TIDAAKK…! Jangan lakukan itu, Minato-kun!" Teriak Hinata mencegah sang kekasih melakukan tindakan itu. Tindakan yang akan membawanya pada akhir tragis menyedihkan. Yaitu kematian Minato.

Namun sayang, teriakkannya tak didengar. Minato telah melancarkan jurusnya.

Hinata terjatuh tepat di beberapa meter dihadapannya. Ia terisak, air mata telah membasahi wajah putihnya. Ia sangat tahu kejadian setelah ini. Semua yang terjadi sangat persis sama dengan apa yang dilihatnya lewat mimpi.

**JLEBB**

Darah segar mengalir begitu banyak keluar tubuh Minato. Makhluk itu berhasil menusukkan cakar tajamnya tepat di dadanya.

"TIDAKK…! Minato-kun …" Teriak Hinata histeris melihat kekasihnya terluka di depan mata. Ia berniat mendekat kesana, namun seseorang menahan kedua bahunya.

"Hi-hiashi sama …" Gumam Minato di tengah kesakitannya.

"_Otou-sama_, biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku menolong Minato-kun." Ujar Hinata sembari berontak berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia masih terisak malah semakin menjadi melihat pemuda yang dicintainya sedang terluka parah.

"Hi-hiashi sama, ba-bawa Hinata pergi da-darisini." Pinta Minato lirih dan lemah.

"TIDAKK…! Aku tidak mau per—" Hinata tak sadarkan diri karena tindakan Hiashi yang sengaja membuatnya seperti itu.

"Minato, bertahanlah! Bantuan akan segera datang." Ujar Hiashi memancarkan kekhawatiran melihat keadaan Minato sekarang.

"Ja-jangan khawatirkan aku! Ba-bawa Hinata pe-pergi darisini." Ujar Minato dengan susah payah.

"Baiklah. Bertahanlah Minato! Aku tahu kau adalah seorang ninja yang kuat." Ujar Hiashi sembari menggendong puterinya.

"I-iya tentu saja, _Otou-sama_." Ujar Minato tersenyum.

"Kembalilah segera! Puteriku menunggumu." Ujar Hiashi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut indigo itu masih berdiri di tempatnya. Tanpa mengubah posisi. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berada disana, tanpa bicara, hanya suara isak tangis pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya yang kurus dan pucat telah basah dengan air mata. Tatapannya hampa dan kosong menatap sendu sebuah makam bertuliskan nama _**"Minato Namikaze"**_—pemuda yang sangat dicintainya yang telah pergi setahun yang lalu.

Ia gugur di medan perang dalam pertarungannya melawan Kyuubi. Sikapnya yang berani telah menjadikan pemuda bermata safir itu seorang pahlawan di desa Konoha. Namanya akan selalu dikenang di dalam hati setiap orang, termasuk Hinata—gadis yang selama ini selalu menjaga perasaan serta cintanya hanya untuk ia seorang.

Bahkan gadis itu tak bisa membuka hatinya untuk pemuda lain. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk selalu menjaga cintanya hingga suatu saat nanti mereka akan dipertemukan kembali di masa dan tempat yang berbeda.

"Minato-kun … _Ai shite iru_ …" Gumam Hinata lirih. Ia terduduk dihadapan batu nisan sang kekasih sembari memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya berkeringat dingin, ia tahu jika inilah saatnya. Waktu dimana ia akan segera bertemu dengan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

"_Sayonara minna …_" Gumamnya semakin lirih dan pelan.

Perlahan tubuh mungil itu tumbang tepat di hadapan makam Minato. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya menghilang seiiring detak jantung dan denyut nadinya yang tiba-tiba terhenti.

Hinata Hyuuga akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Menyusul sang kekasih hati sekaligus belahan jiwanya yang telah lama mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MOHON REVIEW NYA YA MINNA ;-)**

**THANKS FOR READING ^_^**

**SEE YOU IN THE OTHER FANFIC ...**


End file.
